


my poems

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Some little things that I've written over the last two years. If you like poetry, this is for you. And I hope it inspires optimistic feelings.
Comments: 219
Kudos: 7





	1. Cherry Blossom

You may just be a bud right now,  
but one day,  
you're going to bloom into a cherry blossom.


	2. Don't Pity

Do not pity  
those who are not like you.  
Just because they are different from you  
does not make them any less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am currently working on a fanfiction and an original story. It'll be awhile before I'm able to post either. So I figured I'd do another poems thing to keep my head in the game. I'm out of ideas for "Masters" right now. Honestly, I'm trying so hard to fight writer's block. Because without my writing, I just... don't know what to do and just... kinda... lay on the floor... and stare at the ceiling. Until I at least get an inkling of an idea.


	3. Run Together

I don't know who you are,  
or where you're going,  
or what brought us together.  
But I'm running too  
and I think we both can agree  
that some company would be nice.


	4. Supernova

Instead of only looking  
at all the ways you've fallen as fast as a shooting star,  
you should look  
at all the times you've exploded like a supernova.  
You're brighter than a firework.  
Don't be so quick to let yourself freeze.  
Supernovas burn.


	5. I am strong and I don’t need you

You held my hand when nobody else would.   
You called me “friend” when everyone else would scorn me.  
You would make me laugh when you knew I was about to cry.  
You stood by my side when I felt alone.   
You taught me many things.  
And when you left me,  
You taught me bitterness.  
Your taught me pain.   
You taught me hurt.   
You taught me betrayal.   
And you also taught me strength.   
You taught me that I am stronger than anyone ever thought I was.   
And you taught me that I don’t need you.   
I am strong and I don’t need you.


	6. Stars

The stars are clearer on the road,  
like they're saying,  
"Don't fear, we will always shed light on your path."  
I can travel the world  
and never feel afraid of the dark  
because the stars unveil what I cannot see.  
So when nightfall comes,  
don't you be afraid either.  
There is light in darkness.


	7. True Meaning of Happiness

If you spend your life  
picking out others' flaws  
to make you feel better about yourself,  
you will never know the true meaning of happiness.

Demeaning others is not the answer to self-confidence.  
Self-confidence comes from recognizing your own worth.  
Which is the one of the hardest things in the world.  
You have to work to get there.  
But once you are there,  
you will have so much to be proud of.

That is when  
you will know the true meaning of happiness.


	8. Dream

When you lay your head down tonight,  
I hope you dream of great things.  
I hope you dream of soaring through the sky,  
and dancing on constellations.  
I hope you dream of catching shooting stars,  
and riding on comets.  
I hope you dream of painting masterpieces  
with your stardust-hands.  
I hope you dream of singing without shame,  
and that the stars sing the harmony to your melody.  
I hope you dream of planting seeds on the moon,  
and watching them grow into tall, glittering flowers.  
And when you wake up,  
I hope the power of the cosmos  
has fueled you to live life, like in your dreams.  
I hope you water your ambitions,  
so that they may grow as big and beautiful as your flowers on the moon.  
I hope you sing star songs,  
and paint stardust art,  
and ride,  
and catch,  
and soar.  
I hope you do great things.


	9. You Don’t Need To

The world says you should be perfect,  
Everybody forces their opinion of you on you,  
People are always taking what you want away from you,  
You feel like the universe hates you,  
They tell you that your different is wrong.  
But everybody’s different  
And nobody’s perfect.  
You don’t need to be perfect,  
You don’t need to be normal,  
You don’t need to listen to anyone,  
You don’t need to want the same things as everyone else,  
You don’t need to be what the world wants you to be.  
You’ve been called to be unique.  
You were born to be both salt and light in the world.  
You’re meant to be full of unexpected surprises.  
You don’t need to change yourself one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who feels like nobody understands? I know I have felt that way. Especially since I’ve made a recent decision in my life that I think most people wouldn’t understand. I’ve decided to be celibate for spiritual reasons, and I’m afraid that others will judge me for it. Or worse, say I’m too young to know what I want.
> 
> But you know what, I don’t NEED to be what people expect me to be.  
> And if any of you feel misunderstood or alone, you don’t NEED to be what people expect you to be either! Be yourself.  
> :)


	10. There's This Girl

There's this girl,  
who shines as bright as the moon,  
who can make stars soar with a single word,  
who dances on comets,  
and would cross the entire expanse of space  
if I was on the other side.

There's this girl,  
who is so amazing  
she can light a fire inside me with a single look,  
who is so beautiful  
she puts Venus to shame,  
who makes me feel  
like I'm a supernova about to explode when she touches me.

There's this girl,  
who keeps making me fall in love with her every second.


	11. Gonna Reach for The Stars

I'm gonna reach for the stars,  
although they seem pretty far.  
I'm gonna stand on my own,  
although I look small.  
I'm gonna do it myself,  
although I know it's hard.  
I'm gonna be great,  
although no one else believes.  
I'm gonna be kind,  
although it's pretty rare.  
I'm gonna live my life,  
although it won't be easy.  
I'm gonna smile,  
although I feel like crying.


	12. The Unknown (The Dark)

Not knowing can be scary.  
We want to stay where we are,  
stay in the light where we can see,  
where we know we're safe.  
But if you think like that,  
you'll never know what's behind the bend,  
beyond the horizon.  
What's waiting for you in the dark.  
What's waiting to be discovered.  
So take a deep breath,  
put on your big kid pants,  
and take a leap of faith.  
Your eyes will adjust.


	13. Your Soul

When your body feels like broken glass,  
Remember that your soul  
Is what makes you shine.  
Your soul glitters in your eyes.  
Your soul makes you as strong as storms.  
Your soul makes you as beautiful as stars.  
Remember that your soul  
Is the real you.


	14. Don’t Forget

Don’t forget your worth.  
Don’t forget that you deserve all the oceans in the world.  
Don’t forget that your soul is as big as a million fields.  
Don’t forget that your DNA stretches between the Sun and Pluto seven times.  
Don’t forget  
That you were made by God’s hand.  
And don’t forget  
To NEVER let anyone  
Treat you like you’re just a spec of dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to tell you a little story. It won’t be a very good story because it’s midnight and I’m tired.  
> Once upon a time there was this short blond girl. (By the way, she was really short). This girl hated poetry. She hated poetry even more tomatoes (which she really hated). Then one day, she discovered poet Nikita Gill, whose words touched her soul and made her love poetry. The end.
> 
> The girl was me and Nikita Gill is my favourite poet. She was the whole reason I started writing poems.


	15. As Timeless As Elton John

May you always be kind,  
May you always be strong,  
May you always be wise,  
And may your sadness always push you forward.  
May you always have the courage to be yourself,  
May your inner beauty shine on the outside,  
And may you work hard to hone your talents.  
May you do great things,  
And may you leave your mark as a constellation,  
And may your legend be as timeless as Elton John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Elton John. ~rocketmaaaaaaan~🎵🎶  
> (I’m the only one in my family who likes him tho, so it’s sometimes awkward when I’m playing his CDs 💿 and I’m the only one singing along)


	16. Mistakes

Everybody makes me mistakes,  
but some of us are harder on themselves.  
I beat myself up every time I mess up.  
I hate failure.  
It hurts when I stumble and fall.  
I hate it so much,  
I just want to be destroyed.  
They'll tell you that your mistakes will teach you,  
but they won't tell you how hard it is to learn.  
Well I'll tell you;  
it's hard.  
It's painful and it's embarrassing.  
You'll feel like you're suffocating.  
But once you've dug deep enough,  
you'll breathe free.  
Once you've forgiven yourself,  
the sun will shine again.


	17. Blueberry Lemon

You look so sweet,

but on the inside

you're really sour.

Never let appearances deceive you.


	18. Between Strong and Weak

The space between strong and weak.  
You're beginning to feel your hands again,  
the blood flowing through your veins,  
the warmth in your skin.  
You're starting to feel alive again,  
and the numbness is slowly ebbing away.  
Be patient with yourself.  
You'll breathe easy soon.


	19. Never

Sticks and stones will never break you  
because your bones are made of diamonds.  
Words will never hurt you  
because the roses in your ears don't let them in.  
Your mind will never kill you  
because your heart is your mind's friend.  
Death will never beat you  
because your soul lives forever.


	20. Ballad of Two Hearts

Never dance to the beating  
of someone else's heart.  
You're meant to dance  
to the ballad of both your hearts  
together.


	21. Your Body Is A Decoration

Your existence is not a body.  
Your worth is not defined by your body.  
Your body is simply that; a body.  
It is meant to be taken care of,  
meant to be a decoration for you  
to express who you are,  
meant to be strong enough  
to hold your soul.  
It is to be honoured,  
held in the highest regards.  
It's your canvas,  
and whatever you paint on it  
is yours to keep.  
It does not matter  
if your body is different.  
We are all different.  
And different is beautiful.


	22. Keep reaching for the stars

Reach for the stars  
because you're gonna make it.  
Maybe not today,  
maybe not tomorrow,  
but someday  
you're gonna make it.  
Someday  
you're gonna touch the stars.  
You'll surf on them.  
Never give up.  
Keep reaching for the stars.


	23. Clawed Our Way

In the day  
of guns and knives,  
we faced storms  
of poison and venom.  
We had to claw our way to the top,  
so you wouldn't have to.


	24. But I'm Happy

I'm tired,  
but I'm working.  
I'm poor,  
but I'm kind.  
I'm depressed,  
but I'm alive.  
I'm a mess,  
but I'm happy.  
And at the end of the day,  
that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Alanis Morissette's "Hand In My Pocket"


	25. Gold

When you look at yourself in the mirror,  
no longer will you see  
the things you thought made you wrong.  
Instead, I want you  
to look deep within your soul  
and peek into the cracks.  
You'll find the gold  
that still shines so bright,  
that proves  
everything they told you about  
you being flawed, you being damaged, you being wrong  
were all jealous lies.  
You are gold inside.  
You are silver,  
like the lovely moon.  
Your bones are made of diamonds,  
beautiful and unbreakable.  
You are not a mistake  
that should have never existed.  
You are not a blemish  
upon the Earth.  
You are made of stardust, and comets, and storms, and flowers.  
You are made of strength, and wisdom, and bravery.  
You are gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there's no mistakes. I'm writing at night again and I'm tired. Oh, there's also a really awesome thunderstorm. The lightning is so pretty. (By my pen name, you can probably tell I like storms).
> 
> A few days ago, I got new glasses. They have a new prescription and they feel weird. I'm still adjusting to them. I have a bit of a headache right now actually.


	26. Storm

You're not just a summer storm, babe.  
Thundering and lightning aren't the only things you know how to do.  
You're so much more  
than you give yourself credit for.  
Your turmoil doesn't define you.  
Your anger doesn't turn you into a frightening thunderstorm.  
Your broken pieces do not confine you.  
You are a wonderful person,  
full of wonderful experience and learning.  
You are full of hurt  
that has made you see  
that you're more sunshine than rain.  
You have your storms.  
You thunder and lightning and rain.  
But you can't possibly be a storm  
because then you'd have to be an everlasting storm  
and storms pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the earliest poems I've written, like back when I began making poems two.... three??.... years ago. Yeah, no idea if it's good.


	27. Life of A Sailor

We're all sailors,  
riding the stars,  
standing our ground against the wind,  
fighting to stay afloat,  
beaten to an inch of our life by almost every cosmic storm we encounter.  
We fly straight through the despair and rage  
with our sailboats,  
breathe in the air of victory,  
and only then,  
do we let ourselves drop.  
Exhausted.  
But it's worth it  
because we get to see a sunset at the end of every struggle.  
We get to see that even the sun gets tired  
and has to go down.  
So it's okay if our sails go down too.  
We can rise  
because we go down.


	28. Chapter 28

At night  
when shadows stretch ominously  
and the clouds hide the stars  
and I can't fall asleep in my bed,  
God's breath tickles my ear  
and He whispers to me:  
"You are my masterpiece.  
I constructed your body in the image of me,  
your soul to reflect light,  
your heart to hold love,  
your mind to learn.  
There are pieces of Sun inside you,  
there's moondust sewed along your bones,  
flowers sprouting inside your veins,  
the strength of storms inside your muscles,  
gold lines the shape of your hips,  
every freckle upon your skin is a star,  
your hair is crafted from the waves of the ocean,  
and the rest of you is made up of the sky.  
You need not feel worthless  
because you are worth more than diamonds to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know how wonderfully amazing you are! And if you believe in God, I hope you know how much He truly loves you just the way you are, flaws and all!
> 
> Also, I haven't given this one a name yet. Have any suggestions?


	29. We're not perfect

We're not perfect.  
We are strong, we are kind, we are great.  
But we are not perfect.  
We're tiny pieces of broken stars,  
we're flickering lights trying to hold on,  
we're scattered sand dust from smashed rocks.  
We're human.  
We cry, we laugh, we scream, we survive, we live.  
And that's enough.  
You are enough.  
So when someone tries to break you down,  
just tell yourself this:

I'm sand dust,  
but I'm sand dust that sparkles and glitters in the sun.

I'm a flickering light,  
but I'm a flickering light that won't burn out.

I'm a broken star,  
but I'm a broken star that bleeds cosmos.

I'm not perfect  
and I never will be,  
but I am the best damn me in the whole universe.


	30. Don't You Let Go

You're down in the dumps,  
lower than you've ever been before.  
Your life's passing you by,  
nobody's at your side,  
you're completely alone.  
It's over...  
But then you see a little light, shimmering in the dark.  
That little light is holding on.  
That little light is still alive.  
You're still alive.  
If you're alive, you can stand up,  
you can dream,  
you can hope,  
you can fight.  
So don't you let go on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully no spelling errors!


	31. Strength

You don't seem to know the meaning of strength,  
you keep saying you are weak.  
Strength is not something you are born with.  
It is something you gain over time  
as you face hardship and heartbreak.  
Strength is something you learn.  
You learn how to lift the cosmos,  
how to dance on angry ocean waves,  
and how to sail stormy skies.  
You learn how to pierce through darkness,  
how to ride earthquakes,  
and how to carry planets.  
You are not weak.  
You are still just learning how to be strong.


	32. Art

We're made of iron,  
we're made fibers and atoms,  
and bones.  
We're made of love,  
and hopes and dreams.  
We are God's masterpieces.  
And He made us all artists,  
artists with giant paintbrushes  
to paint our lives.  
Make your life a masterpiece,  
full of colour, and detail, and hard work,  
a life worthy of praise.  
Make the life that God gave you your art.


	33. Pollyanna

Pollyanna, Pollyanna,  
cheerful little girl who plays the Glad Game,  
will you teach me how to play?  
It's been a long time since I've been glad about anything.  
Everything seems so bleak.  
colourless  
and barely moving.  
Maybe you can show me how to laugh,  
I know you laugh quite a bit.  
Pollyanna,  
I know you're there.  
I think we used to play together,  
I remember we had so much fun,  
so much to laugh about.  
You were always smiling.  
Pollyanna,  
I'm sorry I left you behind,  
please come back,  
I miss you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has two parts! The next part is called "Pollyanna's Response".
> 
> Has anybody read the book "Pollyanna"? It's really good! So adorable and full of emotion at the same time!


	34. Pollyanna's Response

Baby, baby,  
I'm happy you called me again.  
Sorry I didn't answer the phone,  
I've been a little lost lately.  
I would love to teach you how to play the Glad Game!  
I'm glad we can be together again!  
Oh, look at that! I'm already playing!  
I never really left, you know,  
I was just sleeping in the back of your mind,  
in the crook of your heart,  
in the palm of your hand.  
If you want to play the Glad Game,  
all you have to do  
is realize that Pollyanna was never a separate person.  
Pollyanna is body of optimism  
and she's apart of you!  
She's been apart of you all along,  
just waiting for you to let her come out.  
You, baby, are Pollyanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to know how to play the Glad Game? It’s really simple and fun! You can play it any time, you can play it all your life!  
> You basically just think of things in your life that you’re glad for. “I’m glad for so and so... I’m glad for this...”
> 
> The only rule is that you can’t be glad when other people are sad and you’re the only one happy.


	35. Lessons From The Heart

I think  
that if you could look inside your heart,  
and see all the jewels and gems,  
the gold-rimmed walls  
and glue that holds it all together.  
If you could see past  
all your flaws on the outside  
and realize that a broken ruby  
still shines as bright as a star.  
You'd stop belittling yourself.

"You are not perfect,  
you cannot be perfect  
and you don't have to be.  
You are a rose,  
rough and sparkling red  
and beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad night a couple days ago and now I'm sick. It feels like I've been sneezing and blowing my nose all day. I don't feel like doing anything. But I got things! I need to keep writing this story I'm trying to work on. I finished a book a few months ago and still haven't edited it. I need to shower. And I'd like my eyes to stop itching so I can read my bible! Ugh... fun times.


	36. All Of Our Minds Work Differently

I learned a new word in a book.  
You know, our minds can be a blessing,  
but also a curse.  
Sometimes it tells us lies.  
Sometimes it throws this wall of sadness at you  
and you can't climb over it.  
Sometimes it doesn't let you focus  
and you have a hard time making decisions.  
Sometimes it stresses over every tiny thing  
and the only thing you can thrive on is order.  
Sometimes it makes your thoughts skyrocket through the roof.  
The mind can do these terrible things to you  
when somebody says something that makes you question yourself.  
It's easy to overcome our minds  
when we know we're loved,  
not when society tells us  
that we function the "wrong way".  
The word I learned today  
is ableism

(ableism: discrimination against people with mental or physical disabilities)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time!  
> When I was a little kid, I went to this small town school. Everybody pretty much knew everybody and most of the community went to church. I knew a girl who was slow. I had a little cousin who suffered from migraines. I was friends with a girl who was blind. I knew a boy who always needed the teacher's help with his schoolwork. My ex-boyfriend had a problem in the brain that affected his speech, attention span and development.  
> Those kids I knew and was friends with were all teased, picked on and bullied. Just for being a little different. I, myself, know a little bit about what that's like. I have social anxiety. I get really panicky around too many people, especially crowds. Got bullied relentlessly for it. Believe me, elementary school was hell. You'd expect these little kids, practically babies, to be angels, but no they were devils.  
> It was actually only a few months ago, my mom told me I'd been diagnosed with ADD as a child. So that was a surprise to me. I'd had no idea.  
> So yeah, not really a point to this story. Just felt like sharing. Just be nice to everybody. And you see someone getting picked on, stand up for them. It means a lot more to them than you think.


	37. Oceans

I've learned that we are all oceans,  
our worth cannot be measured,  
our potential cannot be sealed,  
and our fates cannot be predicted.  
With each step, we create a wave,  
a wave big enough to knock over all our foes  
and defeat all our friends' demons.  
Every footprint we leave behind  
becomes an inspiration for someone else.  
I've learned that we're stronger than we think we are,  
that we actually shine when we fail,  
and we're only talented when we are humble,  
and all of us  
paint our futures  
with our very own brushes.  
We are oceans,  
dyed with a thousand million watercolours.


	38. Lilac

You're a lilac in the wind,  
streaking a purple trail.  
You're strong enough to fly,  
to soar in the great skies.  
You're strong enough to lose your petals in the wind  
because you don't forget about them.  
You don't forget the challenges you've overcome,  
or the leaves and thorns you've shed  
that made you  
who you are today.  
A resilient surfer  
of the wild wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I don't have a cold. My allergies are just acting up. I live close to trees and nature and stuff, and my nose is not liking it.


	39. Apart of Space

Your soul is a galaxy,  
your bones are made from asteroids,  
your veins are made with the tails of comets,  
your skin is constellations wrapped around your body,  
your eyes are fragments of the moon,  
your lips are frozen fire from the sun.  
You are apart of space, baby.


	40. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after taking care of a mechanical baby for 24 hours for a school project last year. The baby was incredibly realistic. It felt real, sounded real, even smelt real. You know that new baby smell? It smelled exactly like that. It had a bottle and diapers and clothes and everything. I got a really good grade. I was a natural at taking care of it.   
> And I've wanted a real baby ever since!!! I wanna be a mom!!! Preferably not at 17, but still!!!
> 
> Ever since I was about ten or twelve, I have dreamed of adopting. 
> 
> For awhile, I considered starting a daycare when I finished high school. But unfortunately if I were to do so, I couldn't write. The work would cut into my writing time. And as much as I adore children, I love writing more. I discovered my calling for it when I was in fourth grade. I can't just give it up so easily. It kinda sucks, but sometimes you have to decide which of your dreams is more important.

A baby will make you feel like a whole galaxy,  
majestic, important, needed.  
And a baby will fill your life with stars,  
make the sun shine inside your heart,  
give the bones in your body the strength of planets,  
make you feel like you're holding moonlight in your arms.  
There truly is no greater feeling.


	41. There Are Days

There are days, you'll wake up  
and hate your body.  
Too much curve,  
too short,  
and your chest weighs a brick.  
There are days, you'll feel suffocated.  
Held prisoner in your own skin,  
a slave to how you look.  
You'll feel bad.  
It happens.  
We all have something about our bodies we aren't comfortable with.  
But then you'll remember  
that your reflection  
is 90 percent your perception.  
So turn away,  
turn off that negative voice inside your head.  
Throw on a baggy jacket  
and some sweatpants, if you need.  
And you'll be good.  
Trust me,  
sometimes we all can't see how beautiful we really look.


	42. Friendship Bells

Friendship is trusting  
each other with bells;  
you give them yours,  
they give you theirs.  
And when you ring their bell,  
they will answer.  
So when they ring your bell,  
make sure you answer back.  
They will do their part.  
Whether or not  
you do your part  
reflects the kind of friend you are.


	43. Giving

You give so much,  
and give, and give.  
And never get anything back.  
It's okay  
to be tired of giving.


	44. Proud

If you're gonna cry  
then hold your head up high.  
If you need to scream  
then scream until your throat's hollow.  
If you need to thrash  
then thrash until there's nothing left.  
If you're hurting  
then let it hurt.  
If you're broken  
then show if off and be proud of who you are.


	45. Made of Stars

Did you know you're amazing?  
Did you know your fingernails  
have stardust under them?  
That your bones are structured  
from fragments of  
comets and asteroids?  
That your veins are constellations,  
wrapped around themselves  
over and over again?  
That your blood is made  
of the rivers on the sun.  
That your skin  
is from the endless sky,  
sewn together to hold you like a blanket.  
Did you know  
that your heart beats  
because it has a star's song in it?  
Did you know  
that your soul is a galaxy?  
So before you say  
that you're just a meaningless spec,  
take a look at yourself.  
You're made of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this one is old! It has my amateur cooties. Then again, I haven't been writing poetry for as long as I've been writing stories. I'm technically still an amateur. I only got into poetry two years ago. I have much to learn and improve on.


	46. Your Soul Is An Ocean

Your soul is an ocean,  
and it is your choice  
what you fill it with.  
It has room for love,  
hope and kindness.  
It has room for strength,  
wisdom and endurance.  
Your soul is big enough  
to hold life,  
and to hold stars, and planets.  
Your soul holds  
your mistakes,  
your sorrows, and your anger.  
It holds your hurt,  
your tears, and your battle scars.  
Your soul makes up  
everything that you are.  
It's your ocean,  
your sky,  
your galaxy.  
It belongs to you.  
So take care of it.


	47. If I could be your Perfect Love

The love you want,  
you want it to bruise your heart, so that you won't forget it,  
you want it to be gentle like a flower,  
and as hot as fire.  
The love you want,  
you want it to cut straight through iron,  
you want it to never shatter,  
you want it to be black, blue, and beautiful.  
The love you want,  
it's the kind that drowns out all the poison,  
the kind that's even bigger than an ocean,  
the kind that's everything all at once.  
You want the perfect love.  
You want the impossible love.  
I can't be the love you want.  
But if I could,  
I'd love you until you're scarred,  
I'd bend like a tulip for you,  
I'd burn ruby red.  
If I could be the love you want,  
I'd slice straight through steel,  
I'd hold myself together with glue for you,  
my bruises would glimmer.  
If I could be the love you want,  
I'd breathe the poison for you and carry on,  
my love would expand across the galaxy for you,  
I'd be everything at once and everything that you want.  
I'd give you everything I got,  
everything I am.  
If I could be the love you want.


	48. Sunshine People

It's hard to be positive  
in a broken world.  
Everyday, I find  
there's something or someone,  
trying to stamp out my light.  
As I get older,  
it gets harder to hold onto child-like hope.  
But know this, world;  
it'll take the Sun and the Moon,  
and every planet and asteroid  
exploding in a collision  
and then some,  
for me to lose my light.  
The more broken our world is,  
the more sunshine people are needed.


	49. Cracks and Gaps

I'm not broken,  
just a little cracked  
and in those cracks  
are lessons learned,  
strength earned,  
and light that shines brighter than the sun.  
I'm not broken  
and neither are you.  
Even when you think you are,  
you're never really broken.  
All we are  
is cracks and gaps filled with experience,  
filled with power.


	50. Choices

Salt or pepper?  
Chocolate or ice cream?  
Blue or green?  
Summer or winter?

Guys or girls?

Who said you had to choose?  
Who said that I had to choose??  
There are some choices  
that we simply  
are not capable of making.


	51. Chapter 51

Pain produces perseverance.

Perseverance produces strength.

Strength produces hope.

Hope produces love.

And the cycle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Huge thanks to those who read every chapter! Seriously, thank you so so much!! Lots of love to all of you!
> 
> This is another one that I couldn't think of a name for. Feel free to come up with suggestions! It'd be very helpful. Thank you!


End file.
